


Perverted Big Brother

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy never knew how perverted his big brother Ace was, not that he was complaining. Ace reveals his perverted nature after running into Luffy in Alabasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ace and Luffy were having an arm wrestling competition, using a barrel as a make shift table. The two tested their strength and ended up crushing the barrel between them. “You’ve gotten stronger Luffy…”

“So have you Ace…” Luffy said with a grin and Ace looked at him with a grin. Moving quickly he started stripping his brother. Luffy was down to his shorts by the time Ace was done with him. Ace’s hands wandered Luffy’s sweaty body, running over his abs, up over his pecs, even up under his hairy arm pits. “You’ve grown pretty hot little brother…” Ace said and moving quick he pinned Luffy’s arms above his head and he started licking Luffy’s hairy/sweaty pits. Ace moaned and his eyes rolled up in rapture.

Luffy gasped as Ace lapped at his hairy pits like a dog after peanut butter. Luffy moaned as his brother licked his pits clean of sweat but Ace’s tongue was so hot it made Luffy sweat more. The rubber man knew Ace has always been a pervert. He had caught Ace and Sabo having masturbation sessions, and Luffy was always the name Ace would call when he came, he was too young to know why back then but he was older now and know he knows… he has a perverted big brother.

Ace licked his way down Luffy’s body, his hot tongue left a trail of pleasure down Luffy’s sweaty body. His body began to sweat and his musk increased turning his brother on. Ace yanked down Luffy’s pants and drooled as Luffy’s hard 10 incher sprang up. Luffy’s crotch was crowned with a thick nest of black hair and his balls had light hair on them.

“Fuck Luffy your so fucking hot…” He yanked his own pants down and his thick 8 inch long arousal sprang up, his crotch was hairless because of his devil fruit power. He grabbed Luffy’s hips and began rubbing their cocks together. “Oh god Ace…” Luffy moaned. Ace groaned. “You got a nice big cock Luffy how about you stick it up your big bros ass…”

Luffy groaned. “Fuck Ace I wanna fuck you so bad…” Luffy moaned before kissing his brother. Ace kissed back, both brothers froting lustfully. Luffy broke the kiss and thrust him against the wall of the alley, his dick slid along the crack of his ass, he groaned as he felt a massive amount of heat come from his entrance.

“Little brother fuck me in one thrust, my logia fruit keeps me from tearing…” Ace moaned bucking back into his rubber brother’s dick. Luffy obeyed he positioned the tip at Ace’s hole, and he pushed his dick deep into Ace’s ass his balls slapping his brother’s hot ass. “Oh fuck so hot hot hot hot hot!!” Luffy cried. Ace came feeling his brother’s cock fill him. His cum spraying all over the wall.

“Fuck Ace that is so fucking sexy you loved my dick that much…” Luffy said before nibbling his brother’s ear lobe and started rocking his hips.

“Yes you have an awesome dick. I love it, fuck me hard Luffy show me your strength…” Ace moaned and he tilted his head to the side as Luffy went from his ear to nibbling on his neck. Luffy gripped his hips and started fucking him harder and harder his dick hitting his sweet spot with each thrust.

“God Luffy…” Ace reached up to play with one of his nipples as his other hand pumped his cock viciously. “Ace I love your ass can I cum inside you, I wanna fill your ass with my seed.”

“Do it Luffy fill your big brother’s ass with cum, do it do it oh fuck Luffy…” Luffy came gripping Ace’s hips in a bruising grip as he slammed his dick as deep as he could go and came. Ace felt his seed pump into him it felt amazing it made him tingle inside. “Luffy!!” Ace moaned cumming hard.

“Fuck Luffy I’ve missed you…” Ace said as he fell back against his brother. Luffy coiled his arms around his brother and the two basked in their release. They made out for awhile longer than sadly some marines spotted them and started firing guns.

The two waited a few seconds the bullets not affecting them. Then they parted and ran down the streets of the city naked and dripping cum down the sandy streets. “Damn fucking bastards interrupting us…”

“Let’s hit meet up with my crew then we can have some more fun…”

Ace licked his lips. “I knew you’d be a pervert like your big bro…” Ace said with pride. Luffy gave a slap to Ace’s ass. “Let’s move!!”

End


End file.
